Separation of particles from a liquid is desirable in many cases for example for recycling purposes or for more efficient handling or processing of the separated components. One example could be the removal of solids from animal slurries.
Separation of solids from liquid is important for the use of animal waste slurries. Slurry can be used in biogas plants for obtaining energy. However, it is essential that the amount of dry matter in the slurry or the fraction of the slurry used in the biogas plant is as high as possible in order to be energetically feasible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,379 describes a method and an apparatus for removal of solids from a slurry. The slurry is introduced into a rotating container. As the container rotates, lift paddles lift a portion of the slurry, allowing the liquid portion of the slurry to fall back into the slurry pool to be separated and lifting the solids towards the top of the container, where the solids by gravity slide into a collection tray for being transported out of the container.
The separation process as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,379 separates solids from liquid matter by means of gravity alone. Therefore, the solid fraction still comprises a large amount of liquid, since a considerable amount of liquid will be retained by the fibres in the solid fraction.